Five Times,
by sxvemyself
Summary: The four times that Maya and Josh almost kissed, and then the one time they finally did.
1. The first time,

**A/N: Annnd I'm back with another fic! This one will be separated into five parts! I'll try to get them out as fast as I can. As always, I do not own gmw or anything related to it. And this prompt comes from the lovely mind of LaughInstead!**

The first time it almost happened was one of Maya's most embarrassing moments. The Matthew's clan and the Hart-Hunter's had decided to go ice skating at the local mall. She'd been so sure of herself, so sure she could easily go and knock the socks, or well skates, off of all her competitors.

And then the words, "Uncle Josh is coming." fell from her best friend's lips and Maya could physically feel everything she knew about skating fly out the window only to be replaced by every detail of him.

The sixteen year old blonde knew that Uncle Boing was the only thing that could make her unsure of herself. She couldn't explain it but everytime he came near she turned into a blubbering idiot. Well, some would honestly call her a psycho if they didn't know any better. She knew it wasn't just his looks that caused her to get all giddy inside but that's what everyone else thought. She was too young to be feeling the things she felt for him. She didn't know the world yet. The mantra of her elders had been playing constantly on repeat for the past three years.

"Oh. Cool, I don't care...that's awesome." she rambled grabbing her skates and putting them on, not bothering to look at her friends amused expression. "I'll see you on the ice." Maya grinned awkwardly as she turned quickly, running head first into the object of her desires.

"Boing! Oh Josh, Joshua Matthews...fancy seeing you here! Bye!" she babbled unable to maintain eye contact with him as she ran off more embarrassed than ever. She wasn't sure what had changed. She'd always been so confident around him, albeit bat shit crazy, but confident. And now, well she felt like Riley talking to Lucas. Maybe it was the fact that she'd been losing herself over the past year or maybe it was the weather. Maya wasn't sure but she knew she needed to get out of there.

Maya had been skating effortlessly for the past hour and Josh couldn't take his eyes away from her. He was sure someone had noticed him staring by now, but if they had no one said a word. She looked amazing on the ice and he couldn't even fathom how someone could be so perfect.

He had to shake the thoughts from his head. He was nineteen for crying out loud, these weren't thoughts he should be having about a sixteen year old girl. Especially not a sixteen year old girl that was his niece's best friend.

But then she did a twirl and he couldn't keep himself from looking once again. He was so entranced he didn't notice Cory coming up behind him. He didn't notice the playful push until it was too late and he was flying at full speed directly towards the blonde that haunted his dreams.

"Oof" He heard the word leave her lips as he slammed into her sending them both to the ground with him on top. And then he couldn't breathe. Not because the wind was knocked out of him, but because she was so incredibly beautiful. Her blonde hair was splayed out beneath her and her nose was slightly red from the weather. Her eyes were crystal blue and her lips were so pink he couldn't look away.

It wasn't long before he found himself leaning in, his eyes closing involuntarily as he drew only inches away from her lips with his own. And then Cory and Riley were surrounding them helping them up, the moment completely ruined. Josh knew it shouldn't have happened. He knew it was good that Riley and Cory had interrupted. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she held everything he was missing.


	2. The second time,

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I do not own anything related to gmw. Prompt comes to you from the lovely mind of LaughInstead!**

The second time it almost happened was the same night as the first. Riley had ended up spraining her ankle and everyone had rushed to the hospital with her. Maya knew her little dork would be okay so she wasn't worried since her whole family was there. She'd wanted to keep skating, something about this place and the serenity she experienced here was something she couldn't pass up.

She was shocked when Josh had offered to stay and take her home. After the almost moment they had she thought he'd be running away like he normally did. But he had stayed, watching her every move and she felt like she was under some sort of spell.

It wasn't long before Maya had enough of being on the ice and wanted to go home. Josh had nervously given her the coat she had put up in the locker earlier that day. She wasn't sure what was going through his head. More often than not she considered herself well trained in the art of understanding Josh Matthews but after the moment they shared, she really couldn't even guess what he was thinking.

Sure, Josh had told her he liked her on the ski lodge trip they had all taken a year or so back but she had started to think that someday would never come. He wasn't around as much as he used to be, often opting out to skip the Matthew's Christmas's and Thanksgiving but now that he was back she couldn't collect her thoughts quick enough.

"Ready?" His voice, that kept getting a bit deeper every time she saw him, broke her from her thoughts and she reached for the hand he was holding out to her to help her up. With a slight nod she made a move to grab her bag only to have Josh step in her way, grabbing the duffle from her. "Gentleman Boing." she mumbled hoping he didn't hear her but based on the slight smirk on his face, she knew he had.

The car ride had been content, with the two of them talking about their lives and jamming to whatever song was playing on the radio. Maya couldn't help but think it was too soon when they pulled up to her home. She wasn't sure what to make of the night, everything seemed like it was completely changing and she didn't want to be left behind.

Josh walked her to her door and she couldn't wipe the grin that came across her features. She knew this wasn't a date. She knew he was still too old for her and just out of her reach but she couldn't help but pretend and let her imagination run wild. "Goodnight Boing. Thanks for the ride." she grinned happily her blue hues staring deeply into his brown ones.

"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure Ferret." he chuckled under his breath at the nickname he had placed on her after she had jumped on his back a few years ago. "Goodnight Maya." His words trailed off as he looked down at her in the dim light of her front door. When exactly she had became this breathtaking he hadn't been sure. He'd always thought she was beautiful but something about her now felt different.

He found himself getting sucked in once again unable to break his gaze away from her. It felt like she held this magnetic pull for him. He couldn't believe it but he found himself leaning in once again, his eyes fluttering closed a moment after hers. But once again right before they touched, the door swung open revealing a very fatherly Shawn standing in the doorway. "Goodnight Josh." Shawn's voice cut through all the tension as Josh gulped taking a step back from the beauty between them.

"Maya, Shawn...Night." Josh spoke awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner as he stepped away from the Hunter's home making his way back to his car. He grinned slightly to himself when he heard Maya's angelic voice reaming Shawn out. Something's never changed.


	3. The third time,

**A/N: And I'm back! Can you tell I'm really bored at work tonight? Prompt brought to you from the beautiful mind of LaughInstead! I own nothing to do with gmw!**

By the third time it almost happened another year had passed. Josh hadn't come around much over the year but with a lot of guilt and begging from his family he decided he couldn't run forever from whatever he was feeling. His feelings for Maya had began changing over time. First he stopped looking at her as a little girl. And then he admitted to himself and to her that yes, he did like her and maybe someday they would happen. And then all at once he found himself falling in love with the tiny blonde.

He knew it wasn't right. He knew he shouldn't be feeling the things he did but he couldn't stop the rush of emotions he got anytime he would think about her. She was always on his mind and not even the distance he had put between them had changed that. And now here he was sitting in his brother's kitchen on Christmas Eve, staring into the small crowd that had formed looking for her.

He found her standing by the window talking to his niece. They were lost in their own little world, something that often happened when the two girls were together. And Josh was mesmerized. She'd grown up so much in the past year and he couldn't believe how he had let so much time pass before he saw her. His dreams could only take him so far and none of them held a candle to how she looked in person.

He found himself making his way over to her before he even registered that his feet were moving. Riley had stepped away to get a drink or something of that nature and it was just the two of them standing in the alcove in the living room. "Hey." His voice choked a bit as he finally stood in front of her and the small smile she gave him had him wanting to melt. "Do my eyes deceive me or is Josh Matthews standing in front of me?" the teasing sound of her voice was his new favorite sound.

"Yeah, yeah...I've been away for a bit, I deserve that." he spoke his words softly and slowly, wanting to stay in the moment with her as long as he could. "Senior years starting soon huh?" he asked making conversation. He never really knew how to start things off with Maya, but once they found that rhythm they were good as gold.

Maya wasn't answering him though. She was staring slightly above him, her eyes fixated in place. Josh couldn't do anything but follow her gaze and when his eyes landed on the mistletoe hanging just above them he couldn't help but silently thank the lord. This was finally going to be his moment to kiss the girl of his dreams.

"Well...a rule is a rule." he teased lightly, stepping towards her. His hands found her waist, holding onto her gently as he pulled her closer. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and Josh couldn't help the smile coming to his face when she started wrapping her arms around his neck. They were both leaning in, finally ready to finish what they had started last year. And then it happened. Right before their lips touched Cory's scream could be heard followed by glass shattering across the floor. Just like before, their moment, his moment was ruined.

Josh hung his head silently. He was frustrated beyond belief feeling like the world had somehow conspired against him. And then he felt her lips on his cheek and he couldn't stay mad. "Someday?" her voice was low, almost a whisper and he would have missed it if she hadn't been his main focus. Letting out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding Josh finished his end of the promise. "Someday."


	4. The fourth time,

**A/N: I'm going to try to get the last chapter up and ready for you guys as well tonight! I own nothing related to gmw! LaughInstead has brought you this lovely prompt! Thank you so much for all the reviews and faves/follows! They mean the world to me!**

The fourth time it almost happened they were almost ready for another new year. The ground was covered in snow and winter break was almost coming to an end. The times he saw Maya since Christmas Eve had become far and few between. He'd been spending time with both the girls and their friend group in hopes that he could even slightly catch a glimpse of Maya's beauty.

Josh was completely taken with her. He hung on to every word, every sound she made. The fact that he hadn't been able to kiss her once in the entire time they'd been going back and forth was killing him. If he was being a hundred percent honest he would admit he'd thought of locking Cory and Shawn in a room while he finally let his lips meet Maya's. Josh shook his head of the thought knowing that wasn't the route he needed to go.

And that was how he found himself hiding behind a mountain of snow as his family and their friends threw balls of snow at each other. Josh had been hit a few times and had taken to hiding as his means of protection until he could gather more snow. And then he saw her, the long blonde hair coming out of the beanie giving her away.

In a matter of seconds Josh had a snowball locked and ready to throw at her. But just as he released his grip, the ball went flying forward just as Maya turned around to face him. The snowball slammed into her face breaking apart once it hit her. Maya stood shocked for a moment and Josh gulped nervously a string of worry and thoughts of ways Shawn might kill him if his baby girl was hurt swirling around in his head.

"Are you okay!? You weren't supposed to turn Maya! I'm so sorry!" He let out his worry in a rushed breath making his way over to her. He couldn't help the soft grin pulling its way onto his features as he noticed the smirk Maya was giving him. "I'm fine Josh...although my lips are a bit cold." Was she flirting with him? They'd been caught in this back and forth motion for so long he didn't even know how to react when an opportunity presented itself to him.

"I could help with that you know." The smirk didn't leave his face as he moved to step closer to her. This was it. This was the moment he'd been building up to over the past two years. He craved her and he hadn't even had her yet. She moved towards him and what felt like a lifetime their lips barely touched. Her lips hovering just a breath away from his own.

And then it hit him. No, his niece's boyfriend had literally hit him in the head with a snowball causing them to break apart before they could even fully register what was about to happen. God he was going to kill Lucas when he got his hands on him. Another moment. Another time he could have finally felt her lips on his, ruined.


	5. Finally,

**A/N: Anddd we are done! I'll be working on a Joshaya AU fic soon I just need to get some ideas swirling around. As always, I do not own anything to do with GMW! Please PM me if you have any prompts you'd like me to write!**

He'd had enough. Enough of life getting in the way, enough of his family interrupting, enough of everything standing between him and the beautiful blonde that had taken over his every thought. And that's how Josh Matthews found himself running through the rain with a level of determination that he had never seen in himself before.

He was going to make her his. He was going to kiss her and there was nothing or no one that was going to stand in his way this time. He hadn't planned on this but when he saw Maya's post on Instagram from the Matthew's living room he ended up leaving his apartment at lightening speed.

Josh hadn't been in the same room as Maya since before the New Year. Another time they were interrupted. Another time someone came between them. And he was sick of it. He felt like he'd been fighting the connection he had with her for so long that life was now fighting back. It was his fault. He was the one that had pushed her away every time. He was the one that took awhile to realize his feelings for her. She had always known. Always been so sure of herself even though she was the youngest of the two of them.

He didn't care that the distance between his dorm room and his brother's home was a good five miles or so. He didn't care that it was raining hard and he was soaking wet, more than likely going to get a cold. He didn't care because he had to see her. That tiny blonde girl held so much within her for him. She held all the answers he'd been searching for and she most likely didn't even realize it.

Josh needed to show her that he was serious. He was ready for someday to begin now and he hoped and prayed that maybe she was ready too. He knew they wouldn't be alone again, he knew his whole family would be there once he walked through that door but he just didn't care anymore. Nothing and no one was going to stop him this time.

Walking through the door of Cory and Topanga Mathew's home he was determined. "Josh! We weren't expecting you...why are you soaked?" He could vaguely make out the sound of his sister in law's voice as he waved his hand at her his eyes fixated on the blonde in the center of the room. Everyone's eyes were on him including hers and he felt himself moving, not thinking for once in his life as he made his way to stand in front of her.

"I've been waiting so long to do this and I can't wait any longer." The words he spoke were soft as his hands came up to frame her face, her skin soft against his touch. He didn't care that he was making a puddle on the floor or that Shawn was probably fuming in the corner. He didn't care that someone was most likely going to try to interrupt because his lips were finally on hers.

The second their lips met Josh relaxed into her the cliché feeling of fireworks taking over his vision as he completely and utterly lost himself in her. He wasn't sure when her arms found their way around his waist or when her tongue had slipped between his lips but he was no longer fighting it. Sparks flew as he gripped her tightly, his lips working in successful harmony with her own.

He nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue slipping out to dual with her own. His heart was racing and all that he could feel, all that he could see was the two of them. No one else was there in his mind. No one else could come between them. He'd built this kiss up in his mind for years now and it was everything and more he'd hoped it would be. His free hand tangled in her hair and he drank everything she had to offer from her lips. She was his drug and he couldn't get enough of her.

They finally pulled away when air became too much, their breathing labored as their foreheads rested against each others. He leaned back down placing a gentle kiss on her lips once he had caught his breath the smile never leaving his face. This was it, his moment and it was all he could have ever wanted. Josh knew that no matter what he faced in life, he'd be okay with the beautiful blonde in front of him by his side. Someday had now become today and he was never letting go.


End file.
